Faberrittana 4 Spring Break
by NayaFan
Summary: The four girls head to Orange county to spend Spring Break at the Fabrays beach house. Takes place during senior year. Contains femslash and domestic discipline. NOTE: This story is not referring to Quinn and Puck sleeping together in season 1.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Glee or any of the characters, they all belong to R.I.B and Fox.**

**This takes place during Spring break of senior year. Review and let me know what you think.**

**This is for KFordy as thanks for all the abuse I've received on Twitter ;)**

Chapter 1

Santana lets out a low whistle as Quinn pulls the rental car into the driveway of her parent's beach house. She had been expecting a little bungalow, not a mini mansion with a white picket fence.

"Wow Quinn, this is your idea of a beach house?" She asks the blonde.

"It's on the beach" she shrugs as she takes the keys out of the ignition and steps out of the car, her girlfriends doing the same. Santana helps Quinn with their bags while Brittany chooses to pick Rachel up, running to the front door with the squealing diva in her arms, only putting her down when Quinn passes her the keys to the door.

"This is amazing" the dancer breathes out as they step into the house, "It's bigger than me and m neighbour's houses put together" Quinn rolls her eyes and leads Santana up to the bedrooms with their bags as Brittany and Rachel explore.

"Check out the decking!" Rachel squeals, bursing through the sliding glass doors and onto the deck that overlooks the beach, "And the beach!" Brittany laughs at the diva's excitement and stands behind her, wrapping her arms around the smaller girl as they look out onto the ocean. "Let's go swimming" Rachel says, her brown eyes pleading.

"Alright, let's go get changed first" Brittany smiles. The girls look around them in awe as they walk through the house and up the stairs, following Quinn and Santana's voices to the bedroom they would be sleeping in. They hold back a laugh at the sight that greets them, Santana has her jeans pulled down at the back looking at her rear in the mirror, grimacing at the light bruises on the underside of the tanned globes.

"Why did I have to piss you off the night before we went on vacation?" the latina whines, "I can't wear my bikini or everyone on the beach will know that someone took a hairbrush to my ass" she huffs, pulling her jeans back up.

"Relax, you can wear those little black shorts that make your ass look incredible" Brittany smirks.

"My ass always looks incredible" Santana retorts, digging through her bag for her bikini and shorts. Quinn rolls her eyes at Santana's reply and starts unpacking.

0-0-0-0-

Quinn laughs as she watches Rachel and Santana race to the water from her place on her towel, the latina easily out-running the diva without much effort and diving gracefully into the water.

"It' awesome here Q" Brittany murmers from beside her, grinning at her. Quinn turns to look at her and smiles.

"It's much more awesome now that I'm here with you guys. Everytime I came with my parents I spent most of the vacation on my own. Even when my sister came, she was always too busy with her husband to hang out with me" Quinn sighs, turning back to look at the water just in time to see Rachel jumping on Santana's back and dunking her.

"You wanna go join them?" Brittany asks.

"You go, I need to make a few phonecalls, I'll be back out soon" Quinn replies, slipping her shorts and t'shirt on.

"Who do you need to call?" Brittany asks, frowing when the other blonde ignores her question and starts walking back to the house. She decides to shrug it off, choosing to go join her other girlfriends in the ocean instead. Santana lets out a squeal as the dancer dunks her and high fives Rachel.

"Oh you're ganging up on me. I brought the paddle with me" the latina threatens playfully, pushing her dripping hair from her face.

"Where did Quinn go?" Rachel asks, scanning the beach.

"She said she had to make a few phonecalls" Brittany tells them, "Has she seemed a little distant to you lately?"

"Yeah a little bit, I wouldn't worry about it Britt. She knows that she can talk to us if she needs to" Santana reassures the blonde, suddenly tackling her so that her whole body is submerged. They screw around in the water for the best part of an hour before deciding to head back to the house to find Quinn.

"Hey baby, everything ok?" Santana asks, knocking on the bathroom door.

"Uh yeah, give me a minute" The latina frowns when she hears her girlfriend bustling about it. "I'll meet you downstairs when I'm finished" Quinn yells and Santana makes her way down to the kitchen where Brittany and Rachel are making dinner.

"She'll be down in a minute" she tells them, sitting down at the kitchen table, flinching slightly as her still sensitive backside hits the cool wood. She can't shake the nagging feeling that something isn't right as she watches her other girlfriends chat happily to one another as they cook.

0-0-0-0-

"Quinn, you're being awfully quiet" Rachel states as she, Santana and Quinn eat around the table. "Is everything ok?"

"Yeah, I'm just tired baby" Quinn smiles, "In fact I think I'm going to have an early night" she says, standing and taking her plate to the sink and moving to the door only to find her exit blocked by an angry looking Brittany.

"Whose is this?" the dancer demands, holding up a pregnancy test, "I mean it's negative but why would any of us need to take a pregnancy test?" she asks looking at her girlfriends in turn.

"It isn't mine" Rachel states firmly.

"Nor mine" Santana says and they turn to look at Quinn who is staring at the tiled floor.

"I just had to check" she murmers, "Just to be on the safe side. Santana glares at her.

"You slept with someone" it isn't a question, the anger in her voice is clearly heard by them all. "Who?"

"Puck. I'm so sorry, I was drunk and I barely remember it, I'm so sorry. You have to believe me" Quinn cries, despair evident in her voice as Brittany storms past them, throwing the test down on the table and stalking out through the sliding doors. Rachel stares at Quinn with tears in her eyes before following the tall dancer. Quinn turns to Santana, her hazel eyes pleading with the fuming latina.

"You'd think you would have learned your lesson! You're just lucky he didn't knock you up again" Santana hisses at her. "Don't touch me!" she snaps as Quinn reaches out to her. "I can't look at you right now. You tore my ass up last night for cheating on a math test while you were hiding the fact that you cheated on us!" Quinn flinches at the volume of Santana's voice. She watches in defeat as Santana storms out after their girlfriends.

**Let me know what you think :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Glee or any of the characters, it all belongs to Fox and R.I.B**

**Sorry for the delay, I've had a busy couple of days.**

Chapter 2

Santana finds Rachel crying in a heap on the sand, she kneels down beside her, wrapping her arms around the smaller girl.

"Where did Britt go?" the latina asks gently, her eyes scanning the beach.

"She said she needed some time alone so she went for a walk" Rachel chokes out, burying herself in Santana's embrace, who tightens her grip around her girlfriend while she cries. Santana can feel tears streaming down her own face aswell as the betrayal sets in. They sit there on the sand crying, only standing up when the tide starts to come in. Santana helps Rachel stand up, keeping her arms around her as they walk back to the beach house. They sit on on the steps leading to the deck, neither one ready to face Quinn.

"Why would she do it?" Rachel asks in a small voice, laying her head on the latina's shoulder.

"I don't know baby girl" Santana sighs.

"She wouldn't have done it if she was sober" Rachel says, "That's something" she reasons and Santana pulls back to look at the diva in disbelief.

"That doesn't make it ok Rachel. She still hid it from us, we wouldn't even know about it if Britt hadn't found the pregnancy test" Santana answers, anger evident in her voice.

"I think we should at least let her explain, I don't want to lose her. I love her too much and you know that underneath your anger you do too" Rachel tells her.

"All I know is that tomorrow I'm going back to Lima" Santana snaps. "And you and Britt should come with me. I'm gonna go look for her" Rachel watches the latina disappear back along the beach and she sighs, wondering what she should do and if things would ever be ok. She stands up and jumps when she realises that Quinn is standing there.

"Can we talk?" Quinn asks in a murmer, looking anywhere but at the diva. Rachel nods and follows the blonde into the house, sitting on the couch with her. "I didn't even remember it until a few days after" Quinn's voice is quiet. "I'm so sorry baby, I don't even know why I did it. I love all of you so much, I don't have feelings for Puck"

"You must have some feelings for him, you gave birth to his child" Rachel replies, not unkindly. "Do you love him?"

"Yes but I'm not IN love with him. Please I'm so sorry, I can't lose you, any of you" Quinn sobs and Rachel grips the blonde's hand.

"Right now I can only speak for myself but you're not going to lose me. You made a mistake, a huge mistake but that's what it was...a mistake" Rachel sincerely tells her. "You still have to earn my trust back though"

0-0-0-0-

Brittany drew Rachel into her arms as they listened to the screaming match that was happening in the next room. Santana had been yelling at Quinn for almost thirty minutes before the blonde had decided to defend herself. Rachel winced when the tell-tale thump of something being thrown echoes into the room, followed by a furious latina who storms straight to the closet and starts throwing clothes into a bag. Brittany chooses this moment to intervene, walking over to Santana and pulling the bag from her grasp and throwing it onto the bed as Quinn lingers in the doorway.

"You're not going anywhere Santana" Brittany says firmly, looking Santana in the eye. "This affects all of us, we'll work through it together"

"What makes you think I want to work through this?" the latina snaps.

"Because you love us. Please stay San" Brittany pleads and Santana's face softens as she gives a curt nod.

"Fine" is all she says before brushing past Quinn and storming into the bathroom, slamming the door.

"Don't make me regret that Quinn" Brittany tells her, looking at her with sad, pleading eyes.

"I won't" Quinn confirms, hugging the dancer, sighing in relief when she feels her return the hug. "Thank you" she whispers.

"Santana will come around eventually, don't force it" Rachel murmers. Quinn nods, sitting down on the bed next to the diva, Brittany sitting on her other side. They sit there for a while in silence until Santana comes back into the bedroom. The latina ignores them, digging through her half packed bag and pulling out a bottle of tequila.

"San, what are you doing? Where did you get that?" Brittany asks.

"I brought it with me" Santana states simply, walking back out of the room, her girlfriends watching her with concern. None of them liked it when Santana used alcohol to make herself feel better, Quinn especially as she knew that she was the cause of the pain. She felt a pang in her chest as she heard the sliding door slam shut.

"I'll go" Rachel murmers,kissing each of the blondes on the cheek before going after the latina.

"I've really screwed up" Quinn mutters.

"Yeah you have" Brittany confirms, "But we're still here and if Santana didn't want to work things out then she would have left. The fact that she's still here is a good sign"

"It's not good that she's drowning herself in tequila" Quinn sighs, relaxing slightly when Brittany wraps her slender arms around her, pressing a soft kiss to her temple. "I'm so sorry" she murmers for what seems like the hundredth time in the past twenty four hours. "I'm just so sorry"

0-0-0-0-

Rachel sighs as she and Brittany walk along the beach, hand in hand. It had been two hours since Santana had left with the bottle of tequila.

"We're not gonna find her Britt, not if she doesn't want to be found. You know what she's like" Rachel sighs, looking up at the dancer.

"I didn't bring you out here to look for her, I brought you here because this was supposed to be a vacation but I haven't seen you smile all day. I don't like it when you're sad" Brittany sighs.

"I think we're all sad Britt" Rachel tells her sadly. "But thank you" she smiles.

"That's better" Brittany grins, her mood lifting instantly at the sight of the diva's smile. She pulls her hand out of Rachel's, choosing to drape her arm around her as they walk.

"What if Santana leaves? What if she decides that she can't forgive Quinn and leaves us?" Rachel whimpers.

"She won't" is all Brittany replies, praying that she's right.

**Again, sorry for the huge wait. I'll do my best to get the next chapter up quickly. Review please :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Glee or any of the characters, They all belong to R.I.B and fox.**

**Thanks for reviewing! I'm so grateful :)**

**This chapter goes out to Klmeire and Jennifer0912. Thanks for the support and Love! Also does this mean I'm ungrounded now?**

Chapter 3

Brittany pulls her blanket around her tighter as she sits on the deck later that night waiting for Santana to come back. It had been a few hours since the latina had stormed out of the beach house with her bottle of tequila and Brittany was starting to worry. She sighs as she leans back in her chair, blue eyes scanning the beach for her girlfriend. She digs her cell phone out of her pocket and speed dialling Santana's cell for the fifth time, groaning in frustration when it goes straight to voice mail and throwing her cell onto the chair opposite her. The blonde feels the worry leave her as the anger takes over. Santana knew they would be worried sick about her, she knew that her pulling a disappearing act would make everything worse. Brittany's chest muscles clench as she notices Santana walking towards her, the latina staring at the ground as she walks. The dancer's anger disappears as she takes in her girlfriend's appearance. Santana had obviously been crying, her normally beautiful eyes were swollen and bloodshot and as she falls into Brittany's arms, she can smell the alcohol on her breath. The latina's empty hands suggest that she drank the whole bottle and Brittany realises that this assumption is probably true.

"You can't just disappear Santana" Brittany murmers, "I was worried about you" she tightens her grip around Santana, leading the unsteady girl into the house and sitting her at the kitchen table. "I'll make some coffee"

"I'm sorry Britt" Santana says with a slight slur, sitting primly at the table ith her hands in her lap. "I just, I got distracted" she murmers.

"No, you got drunk" Brittany retorts, leaning against the worktop as she waits for the coffee machine to finish. "You could have called"

"Damn right she could have!" Rachel snaps as she enters the room and sitting opposite the latina and glaring at her. "We were worried sick Santana!" the latina rolls her eyes petuantly as she notices Quinn standing in the dooray, leaning against the frame.

"Three against one is it? That's cool, Quinn betrays us yet it's me that's the bad one for being angry about it, fantastic!" Santana spits out.

"That's not what we're angry about, you disappeared for hours to get drunk in a strange town and you didn't answer your god-damn cell phone!" Brittany yells, stunning the latina into silence. The dancer places a mug in front of Santana. "Drink your coffee" Brittany says, grabbing three other mugs and putting them on the table, gesturing for Quinn to join them.

"Stop staring at me Quinn" the latina sighs, too exhausted to yell anymore.

"You've been crying" Quinn states softly as she sits opposite her.

"Yeah, well you fucked that Mohawked idiot. I have a right to be upset" Santana mutters bitterly. Quinn catches Brittany's eyes and the dancer takes the hint,leaving the room to allow Santana and Quinn a chance to talk, pulling Rachel with her.

"San, I'm so.."

"If you say that one more time I swear I'll put you over my knee right here!" Santana interrupts, the venom returning to her voice as she glares at Quinn.

"I can't live without you San" Quinn's voice cracks as tears escape from her eyes.

"I know and I can't live without you but it fucking hurts, it feels like my heart has been ripped out of my chest and stomped on. I've trusted you in ways I've never trusted anyone else before, you take care of me. You've never given up on me when I've screwed up, you punish me and then you forgive me, you know when I need you to take care of me" Santana struggles to control her emotions.

"You do exactly the same for me, I wish I could take it back. I can't not be with you" Quinn cries and Santana moves to sit next to her girlfriend, pulling the blonde into her arms. "Please don't leave me" Quinn chokes out, burying her face into the latina's shoulder, sinking completely into her embrace.

"I won't" Santana states. "I'm just struggling with how to deal with this. It can't ever happen again Quinn. You only get to make this mistake once" Santana tells her firmly.

"Can't you just spank me?" Quinn asks in a small voice.

"Oh I will" the latina tells her, "You're not going to be able to sit for at least a week by the time I'm finished with you. I just need some time to get to that place where I know I'll be able to let it go once I've spanked you" she sighs, her arms still around her girlfriend.

"Do you think you'll be able to forgive me?" Quinn's voice is almost a whisper as she avoids looking at Santana.

"Yeah I do, it's the forgetting part that I'm gonna have trouble with"

0-0-0-0-

Rachel smiles as she enters the living room the next morning to find Santana and Quinn fast asleep on the couch. Quinn was curled into Santana's body and the latina's arms were protectively wrapped around the blonde. Rachel quietly makes her way into the kitchen where Brittany is pouring herself a coffee, smiling and pouring another when she notices Rachel's presence.

"Goodmorning" the dancer smiles, kissing the diva and sitting at the table.

"So, it must have went well last night" Rachel remarks with a smile as she sits opposite Brittany. "There was no screaming and they're snuggling.

"Yeah but Quinn also still has skin on her ass so it isn't over" Brittany says dryly. The blonde kicks herself when she sees Rachel's face fall. "But it's great that they're snuggling Rach" she amends, smiling when the diva's grin appears again. Brittany prayed that things would get better. As angry as she is with Quinn, she loves her too much to want her to leave.

**Review please :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**I still don't own Glee or any of the characters :(**

**Thank you for all the support that I have received for this story. I love you all, especially Kfordy, Jenny0912 and Klmeire who have offered alot of personal support too :)**

**This the second last chapter for this story but I will be updating my other fics.**

Chapter 4

Quinn snuggles deeper into Santana's embrace as she wakes up, smiling as she feels the latina's arms tighten around her. She inhales deeply, comforted by her girlfriend's scent, vanilla mixed with perfume. It was moments like these that she loved the most, the warm and caring, half asleep Santana, too tired to keep up with her badass facade.

"Morning" Santana murmers, placing a kiss to Quinn's temple causing the blonde to grin and lean even further into her girlfriend. "I think the four of us need to sit down and have a talk today, I think Rach and Britt should have a say in what your punishment is going to be and I'm sure they want to yell at me too" the latina sighs.

No time like the present" Quinn states, desperate for it to be over with, desperate for the guilt to go away. Santana nods, standing up and pulling Quinn with her as she walks to the kitchen. She glances warily at her other girlfriends as she pours two mugs of coffee for herself and Quinn.

"Goodmorning" Rachel states as the girls join them at the table. "Did you sleep well" she asks brightly and Santana rolls her eyes at eager look in the diva's eyes.

"Yeah, we did" Quinn answers, smiling softly.

"I think we should talk about everything that's happened lately" Santana cuts in, impatient as usual. "Not just about Quinn, I know you're mad at me too" she mutters, avoiding eye contact with any of her girlfriends, choosing to stare at her coffee instead. Brittany leans across the table and uses her finger to gently lift Santana's chin.

"Hey, we were mad because we were worried. You know that right?" the latina nods, looking into Brittany's bright blue eyes. "Good" the dancer states. "Don't do it again San, it's not fair on us. We were feeling the exact same as you were" Brittany tells her. Santana nods, a pained expression on her beautiful features as she bows her head, feeling ashamed of herself. She felt like slapping herself, she had left her girlfriends, who were known for being more vulnerable, to not only feel like crap about Quinn cheating but also to worry about her. She had made it worse for them. Santana felt like crap, she was supposed to be the protector, the one who made the others feel better, not make them feel worse.

"I'm sorry" she whispers, a single tear rolling down her face. Rachel leans forward, kissing the tear and pushing the latina's hair from her face.

"We forgive you" the diva states simply with a shrug of her shoulders, "We just wanted you to realise that, while you had every right to get mad, you're not the only one that was upset" Rachel finishes, glancing at Quinn who is guiltily looking everywhere but at them, hating herself for being the one to cause all the pain. Brittany clears her throat and decides to move the conversation along, giving Santana a nod to encourage her.

"I talked to Quinn last night and she agreed that she's getting spanked but I thought you guys should have a say in it" The latina tells them, looking back and forth between Rachel and Brittany who both look a little surprised.

"Well I guess I'm more mad at the fact that you lied to us about it" Rachel says softly, "I mean of course I'm hurt that you cheated on us but you made it a whole lot worse by not admitting it. I know you wouldn't have done it if you had been sober so maybe we should have a no alcohol rule. Not just for you but for all of us, if you can barely remember having sex with someone then it's clear you shouldn't be drinking"

"Yeah, and Santana, you turned to alcohol far too quickly for my liking. I've never had a problem with it before but I think we should stick to the law" Brittany states, "If anything you guys have showed why there is an age restriction" Quinn nods, turning to the latina on her left.

"Fine, no drinking" Santana grumbles.

"As for Quinn's spanking, what were you thinking?" Rachel asks.

0-0-0-0-

Brittany smiles as she joins her girlfriends on the deck, sitting at the wooden table beside them with her dinner. She watches as Santana playfully tickles Rachel's side everytime the diva attempts to take a drink of her soda. Brittany felt relief flowing through her as she realises that things would eventually be completely normal between them all, no-one would leave.

"Santana Lopez!" Rachel yells out in what she must have thought was a strict voice.

"Yes baby?" the latina asks in a faux innocent voice, batting her eye lashes at the smaller girl causing Rachel to laugh and roll her eyes. Santana grins before turning to look at a subdued Quinn. "Are you ok?" she asks softly, a concerned look replacing her smile.

"Yeah" Quinn murmers, smiling weakly. She can feel tears filling her eyes and the lump in her throat feels like it's choking her. She barely notices that the tears have escaped her eyes, running down her face in a constant stream, until she feels Santana's toned arms wrap around her.

"I've got you baby" Santana murmers into the blonde's ear as she holds onto her. The latina realises that Quinn needs her spanking to be over with, the guilt was eating away at her, intensifying every extra minute that she waited for it. She needed the redemption, the love that came from it, to feel like she deserved to be with them.

"I'm so sorry, I hate myself for it" Quinn sobs into the latina's shoulder. "You should hate me too"

"I could never hate you, never" Santana tells her firmly.

"Please" the blonde pleads and the latina shares a look with her distraught looking girlfriends before giving them a nod.

"Go to the bedroom, pajamas on and into the corner" Santana tells her, letting her go and watching as Quinn quickly enters the house through the sliding doors.

"Are you sure you're ready to do this?" Brittany asks her, searching the latina's dark eyes. Santana nods, pushing her plate away from her and leaning back in her chair with a sigh.

"I'm ready for this to be over with"

**Review please. The last chapter should be up by tonight :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own Glee or any of the characters, it all belongs to RIB and Fox!**

**This is the last chapter, thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed this story, I really appreciate it. **

**Thanks to Klmeire and Jennifer0912 for all the support and giggles.**

**This Chapter is to make Kfordy smile :)**

Chapter 5

Santana sighs, running a hand through her raven hair as she sits looking over the ocean. She hated this, making one of her girlfriends cry. No matter how many spankings she hd received herself, it never got easier to deliver them. She knew that Quinn needed it, hell they all needed it at some point but this time she had no choice. Quinn's guilt wouldn't leave her without a punishment and Santana never wanted to see that pained look on her girlfriend's face again.

"Hey" Brittany's soft voice startles Santana. She allows the blonde to wrap her arms around her, laying her head on the taller girl's shoulder. "Are you ok San?"

"Yeah" The latina sighs, leaning further into Brittany's embrace, "I'm sorry for storming off yesterday"

"Like we told you earlier, we forgive you. Me and Rach just want it all to be over with so that we can get some sweet lady kisses" the dancers says innocently causing Santana to laugh.

"Well I promise that you'll get some soon" Santana murmers, lifting her head to kiss Brittany passionately, letting out as moan as the blonde runs her nails lightly over her backside. Brittany rests her forehead against the latina's, looking into dark eyes.

"You should go" she murmers and Santana nods.

"Yeah, how about you take Rachel out of the house for an hour or so, she always gets upset when she has to hear the spankings"

"Ok" Brittany mutters, giving Santana one last kiss before heading back into the house to find Rachel, leaving the latina to gather her thoughts. She forces herself to relax, knowing that she couldn't safely punish Quinn if she wasn't in complete control of herself.

"Come on Lopez, you've done this before" she urges herself. She waits a few minutes, until Rachel and Brittany come out of the house, the small diva giving Santana a bone crushing hug which the latina gratefully returns. She watches her girlfriends disappear along the beach before walking into the house.

0-0-0-0

Santana is glad to notice Quinn standing in the corner when she enters the bedroom and sits on the bed. She watches as the blonde nervously clenches the hands that are clasped behind her back, shifting her weight from one foot to the other. The latina sighs and sets her jaw before speaking.

"Bring me the paddle and your leather belt" she orders and Quinn quickly grabs the items, handing them demurely to Santana who lays them on the bed next to her before turning to face the blonde.

"Why are you being punished?" the latina enquires, looking evenly into hazel eyes.

"Because I cheated on you, ma'am" Quinn whispers and Santana sighs.

"What else Quinn?" she asks sternly.

"I tried to cover it up"

"Which is?" the latina presses.

"A lie of omission ma'am" Quinn mumbles, dropping her head and staring intently at the beige carpet. Santana watches her for a second, waiting until Quinn looks back at her. The latina doesn't say anything else, choosing to get started intstead. She pulls Quinn closer to her, pulling her pajama bottoms and underwear down to the blonde's knees and guiding her across her lap. She wastes no time and starts spanking, bring her hand down sharply on the pale bottom in front of her, leaving a pink mark on the sensitive skin. Santana doesn't lecture, concentrating only on punishing her girlfriend, the only sounds in the room are that of skin striking skin and the soft whimpers from Quinn.

"The next time you lie, there won't be a warm up" Santana states sternly, bring her hand down harder twice on each cheek before stopping, She rubs the reddened skin softly before picking the paddle up, immediately cracking it down on Quinn's already sensitive backside. She maintaind a slow punishing rhythm, watching the blonde's globes turn an angry pink colour.

"Please" Quinn wails and Santana feels her heart break in half at how young her girlfriend sounds. She forces herself to keep going, slapping the paddle down on the sensitive where buttock meets thigh, doing her best to ignore the squeal of pain from Quinn as she does the same to the other side. The latina notices the blonde's shoulders start to heave and she realises that Quinn is trying not to cry.

"Let it out baby" she murmers softly, bringing the paddle down harder as Quinn starts to sob over her lap. She cracks it down several more times before throwing it down beside her. "Back in the corner" she orders gently, helping her girlfriend stand and watching her shuffle over to the corner, her pajamas and panties around her knees restricting her movements. Santana waits until Quinn is in place before standing and rearranging the pillows, stacking one on top of the other at the edge of the bed. The latina waits five minutes, her eyes never leaving her crying girlfriend in the corner, Santana had to admit, her backside looks sore, deep pink contrasting against the milky skin of her thighs. "Alright Quinn, come here" she tells her, helping her walk over to the bed. "You're getting six with the belt" the latina says firmly, bending the blonde over the pillows so that her bare bottom is a clear target. She pauses for a second before lashing the belt across Quinn's backside.

"Ow, please San" Quinn all but screams, Santana can't make out the rest of the blonde's words as she lashes down for the second time and a strangled squeal swallows Quinn's words. The latina whips the belt down three more times, leaving three welts overlapping each other on what used to be porcelain skin.

"One more baby" she informs the sobbing girl before laying down the last and hardest stroke across the middle of Quinn's behind. She instantly drops the belt and crawls onto the bed, taking Quinn into her arms as the blonde wails into her neck. "It's over" she murmers, rubbing her back.

"I'm so sorry" Quinn chokes out, trying her best to ignore the burning pain in her backside.

"It's ok baby, It's all over with" Santana says, kissing soft blonde hair. She looks up when she hears a noise in the doorway and smiles softly at her other girlfriends.

"We got back a little early" Rachel tells her sadly. Santana shrugs and beckons them over, both of them instantly joining her and Quinn on the bed, the four of them leaning against each other in a kind of four way hug, staying like that for most of the night. No-one speaks, knowing that nothing needed to be said.

**-Fin-**

**Drop me a review and let me know what you think.**


End file.
